Her Daughter
by kitkat681
Summary: It was wrong, but I couldn't help it. The taste of her skin, the smell of her hair. I couldn't stop myself. Carlisle/Alice. 100 word chapter drabble. Should have been once a day updates, but I'm a sucker.
1. Chapter 1

I met her at a bar.

How many stories start that way?

She was pretty enough, although a bit thick for my tastes.

But man could she suck a cock.

I ended up fingering her in the bathroom and she thanked me by blowing me in the back of my car.

She put her number in my phone and I promptly forgot about her.

Until that day.

I hated grocery shopping.

I was tossing a carton of eggs into my basket when she ran into me.

Five foot nothing.

A hundred and nothing.

Big gray eyes.

I was hard.

Instantly.

* * *

**Wha? I thought you were done Kitkat? I am. I wrote this for the first Drabble War in the beginning of the year but didn't LOVE it. So I just stuck it in a file.  
**

**Now...I'm gonna just put this out there.  
**

**A chapter a day.  
**

**Seriously.  
**

**100 some chapters.  
**

**Seriously.  
**

**Are you drunk KK?  
**

**Seriously...  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Her mouth opened wide and I wanted to take her up on her offer and stick something between her sweet lips.

"No harm done," I said, raising my hands to show her everything was fine.

Her big eyes looked me up and down, as if she needed confirmation I was okay.

I angled my hips toward her subtly so she can see the way my cock pushes against my jeans.

"Alice?"

My stranger turned around, looking at the woman who popped around the end aisle.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello..." I mumbled, dazed.

Fuck, what was her name?

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**I'm sitting around the table with LadyEire, bornonhalloween, Robsmyyummycabanaboy, and Southern. Shell Shock and Wardlover have gone to bed.  
**

**It's epic over here.  
**

**Enjoying Carlisle? I am...  
**

**Did you _really_ think I'd stick to one a day?  
**

**Two a day? Maybe...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Bella," she sighs, rolling her eyes.

Yeah, whatever Bella. I'm more interested in the spitfire standing next to you.

She turns to the little one and I get excited because I'm about to learn more about my new obsession.

I already know her name is Alice and I know I want to bend her over my knee and turn her ass pink.

"This is my daughter, Alice. Alice this is Carlisle Cullen, we met at McDuff's a few weeks ago."

It takes me a second to process that information but when it finally sinks in…

I can't believe it.

* * *

**Good MORNING! I've been convinced (it didn't take much) to post 5 chapters a day. There are 102 chapters. So...yeah.**

**See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm speechless.

I look from one to the other and try to figure out how this is possible.

Bella doesn't look much older than thirty but Alice looks like she's at least twenty.

They giggle as if this is a normal reaction and Alice steps forward and in a clear, sweet voice takes pity on me, offering an explanation.

"Mom was sixteen when she had me."

It's on the tip of my tongue to ask how old she is.

"And I can't believe that my little girl will be eighteen next month," Bella sighs.

And I'm like…

Motherfucking score.

* * *

**I retract my statement last night about Shell Shock's early bedtime. She was hiding when I wrote that.**

**I apologize about making you seem like a loser who went to bed early, Shell.  
**

**;-)  
**

**Don't you love when authors do stupid shit like this? Sorry...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella tries to make some awkward small talk but I can't be bothered to respond.

I keep glancing over at Alice as she shuffles her feet and peeks up at me from beneath thick lashes.

I want to see her look at me like that while she has my cock in her mouth.

Once Bella has exhausted the pleasantries, she steps closer to me.

"You still have my number right?" she coos, and I can see Alice suddenly looking at me over Bella's shoulder.

I lean forward, holding Alice's gaze as I run my lips down Bella's throat.

"Of course."

* * *

**Sexy animal! I love me some Daddy C!**

**Getting ready to leave Boston and my wonderful friends. I haz a sad.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I can feel Bella trembling as my lips caress her but I don't care.

What I _do _care about, is the way little Alice's eyes are rolling back in her head, her hand shaking as she runs her fingertips down her own throat.

I'm sure she's imagining it's _her_ skin I'm savoring and not her mother's.

She wants my tongue all over her.

Against her flesh.

Inside of her.

My cock gets hard, pressing against Bella's belly as I imagine the perfection.

And when Alice opens her lust-filled eyes and meet mine I know…she's completely up for grabs.

* * *

**Six hours...five states...and I'm back home.  
**

**Very sad...but home.  
**

**And sadly, very tired. I'm going to bed but I'll post a bunch tomorrow!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I hold Alice's gaze as I step away from Bella.

Bella sways when she doesn't have me to support her.

"You'll be hearing from me," I say but my eyes are not on Bella.

My stare is just for Alice, and she knows it.

The way her cheeks flush and her pupils dilate...she knows.

I raise my hand in a wave and turn and walk away.

I can't look back because I know my desire would show.

I need to figure out a way to contact Alice. She tilted my world on its axis and I'm desperate for more.

* * *

**How old is Carlisle? Um...in a future chapter I say he graduated from Undergrad in 2004. So...31 or so. **

**We'll just say there's an age gap. ;-)  
**

**I haven't read this since I wrote it back in February, so everything is kind of a surprise to me.  
**

**See ya soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The next two days I use all of my skills to find out everything I can about Alice.

It's surprisingly easy.

Alice Swan.

Born February 20, 1994.

Senior at Forks High School.

And apparently, she is my muse.

I try to push her out of my mind, but when I go out to the bar to try and get laid…I can't.

I try.

I grind against the more than willing women on the dance floor.

I run my hands over their curves and through their hair, but my cock will not respond.

Alice has invaded my mind.

Now I'm hers.

* * *

**There will be no Mommy/Daughter sharing. Bella is out...Alice is in.  
**

**No worries.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since I first met Alice, and now I'm in agony.

My hand is sore from all the abuse I've inflicted on my cock.

I'm desperate to see her.

I grab my phone and find Bella's number.

I try to feel remorseful at the excitement in her voice, but I can't.

I ask if I can pick her up at her house and take her out.

I'm dying to see Alice again.

Friday night comes around and I take my time getting ready.

I want to look my best for her.

Which is when I realize…I'm fucked.

* * *

**Yeah he is.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella answers the door looking like she spent all day getting ready.

I wish I could muster up the desire to care.

Instead, I look past her and into the little apartment..and there she is.

She's dressed in a short plaid skirt, black turtleneck sweater and…motherfucking knee socks.

"Hello, Alice."

Her head whips up and her cheeks flush, which only enhances the schoolgirl persona.

Aaaaaaannd I'm hard.

"Alice has a date tonight," Bella says brightly.

Alice looks down at the floor and I want to take her in my arms and shake her.

What is she thinking?

She's mine.

* * *

**So...I'm lazy. Did you know that? Instead of opening all the chapters in word and editing them (cause I wrote this before I fixed my dialogue tag issue and shit NEEDED to be fixed) I am just uploading it to ff and editing there. So the chapters may not be exactly 100 words because ff screws up the word count. But it will be close.  
**

**Forgive me?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Your reviews make me giggle...**

* * *

"Oh yeah?" I snarl, watching Alice's eyes peek up at me.

She has her lower lip held tightly between her teeth, as if she knows she was naughty.

Was she trying to make me jealous?

Well if she was…it worked.

"Where is he taking you?" I ask, trying to come off as innocently curious.

The way Bella whips her head toward me, tells me it didn't come off that way.

"We're going to see the new show they're running over in Port A," she says with a coy smile.

I can't breathe.

"The burlesque show?" I wheeze.

"Yes."

**Naughty girl...**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm frantic.

"What a coincidence. That's where we're going, too."

Bella looks over at me.

"I thought we were going for dinner?"

"I figured we would get dinner after," I say tightly. Alice's eyes widen at my tone.

Oh yes, little one…game on.

The doorbell rings and Bella turns to answer it while I wander over towards Alice.

"You let him touch you and I'll break his hand," I snarl against her cheek as I reach down to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

Her entire body shakes as my breath rushes across her skin, her eyes closing.

* * *

**I think that was six chapters today. Oh well. **

**Tomorrow I'll just post four. *yeah right*  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alice, Embry is here," Bella chirps as I turn and stand behind Alice.

My fingers run across the silky skin of her thigh as she steps forward to greet him.

I want to snap his neck when he leans in to kiss her cheek, but somehow I resist.

"Why don't we carpool since we're all heading up to Port A? I was planning on coming back to town anyway for dinner; we can just drop you two off afterwards," I suggest, and they all turn and look at me.

"Well, that would save on gas," Embry says.

What a cheap ass.

* * *

**Giggles. Cheap ass.  
**

**We get some info on Carlisle today. And yeah...probably like six chapters cause I'm an easy posting slut. ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

My car is a two seater, so Bella volunteers to drive.

"I get car sick," Bella says and Embry nods his head.

"I do too."

"Well Alice and I can sit in the back. Bella you drive and Embry can sit in the passenger seat. Wouldn't want anyone to get sick," I suggest, smirking as I open the door for Alice.

She glares at me as she gets in, but I don't care.

She needs to understand that she belongs to me.

I go around and slide in next to her.

She's too far away, but I can fix that.

* * *

**What do you have planned, Carlisle?  
**

**Ladyeire has double posted 'Under the Master's Kilt.' He cannae be tender, ye ken? Go check it out.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh shit, this seatbelt is broken," I sigh dramatically as I pretend to struggle with it. "I'll have to sit in the middle."

Alice looks at me warily as I slide over closer to her.

Our thighs are touching and I can feel the heat of her bare skin through my slacks.

Bella turns on some music as we pull away from the curb, and she and Embry start discussing where he's going to college.

I put my hands on my thighs.

Alice shifts restlessly next to me.

I extend my pinky so it's touching the edge of her skirt.

* * *

**Durrty ol' man! I love it!  
**

**I sent all 102 chapters to Ladyeire to make sure it wasn't total and complete shit. Her response...  
**

**HOLY SHIT!  
**

**So now you'll have to wait and see if it was a good holy shit or a bad holy shit.  
**

**I'll give you two more later tonight ;)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"And you're going to Columbia, right Alice?" Embry says as he turns around to face us.

My finger reluctantly finds its way back to my own leg.

"Um, yes," she says, and I hope they don't notice how breathless she is.

"That's my Alma mater."

Alice turns and looks at me.

"Really?" she asks, cocking her head to the side, as if doubting me.

"Yep, class of 2005. And then I went on to get my Masters from Widener."

She turns so she is facing me, her eyes alight with questions.

"What was your major?"

Oh my little one, so inquisitive.

* * *

**I'm such a sucker. Intricacy called foul on V getting to read it all...and I feel bad. **

**Prepare yourself for a flash update!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"Human Sexuality," I tell her and I feel the car swerve a little as Bella tries to look back at me.

"Hey there…eyes on the road," I scold, using the distraction to place my whole palm on Alice's thigh for a moment.

Before the car is back in the right lane my hand is gone and Alice is panting.

"And what in the name of God do you do with a degree in…that?" Bella asks and I can tell that aside from the fingerbang and humjob in the bar, she has led a rather sheltered life.

"I'm a sex therapist."

* * *

**Of course he is...**


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you have a practice in town?" Alice asks, as Bella and Embry ignore us and start talking again.

"I have an office in my home I use to see patients."

I can tell she's intrigued, but Bella draws her into a conversation about an upcoming dance at school.

Embry is taking her.

And suddenly all I can think about is his hands all over her while they sway to the music.

I turn in my seat so I am facing Alice and hit the back of Bella's seat with my knee.

She jerks the wheel just like I'd hoped.

* * *

**What happens next?  
**

**Gah...you leave it THERE?  
**

**Yep...until later!  
**

**Don't you love my guilt and lack of self control!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

I have to be quick.

I reach with one hand and pull the high neck of her sweater down as I slide my hand up between her thighs with the other.

I bite and suck at her delicate throat and can't help but moan when my hand cups her bare and _very_ wet pussy.

She gasps and grabs onto my wrist.

I would have left her alone if she was trying to pull me away.

But she held my hand still and rocked against my palm.

I suck until I feel the blood rush to the surface of her skin.

Mine.

* * *

**Damn...I bet he's wearing a scarf.  
**

**Random thought alert!  
**

**One more later...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell was that?" Bella gasps as she looks over her shoulder at me.

I'm glad she can't see the flush on Alice's cheeks or the tent my erection is making against my fly.

I cover my mouth and nose with my hand.

"Sorry...sneezed," my voice muffled by my skin.

Once she turns back around, I make sure Alice is watching as I lick my palm clean.

Fuck.

"You taste delicious," I breathe as I shift closer.

What I really want is her sitting on my lap, grinding her ass against my cock.

But I can be patient.

* * *

**And you'll have to be as well. At least until the morning ;-)  
**

**Alice is a slut living in Harlotland and Carlisle is a wee bit crazy.  
**

**I love it!  
**

**Love you guys too!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

After a few more minutes of stolen touches and breathy sighs we pull up to the theater.

I'm furious when Embry gets Alice's door before I can.

He pulls her against him and they walk in ahead of us.

Bella snuggles against my side as we follow.

I keep willing Alice to turn around, but she doesn't.

Once inside, I get drinks for everyone.

I'd assumed that Alice and Embry would find seats away from Bella and I, but when I return from the bar I'm pleased to see that they're sitting at the table right next to ours.

Perfect.**  
**

* * *

**Oh boy! LOTS of drama coming today!**

**Good morning!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

The lights go down, the music starts, and my eyes are glued to the stage.

Feathers, sequins and skin flash by in a blur as the performers enter.

Bella slides her chair closer to me but I push away. The support pillar in front of me is a good excuse. It gets me that much closer to Alice.

I can hear her gasps and giggles as the girls on stage do their thing.

Just as I lean over to slide my fingers along the exposed skin of her wrist…I feel Bella's hand creeping up my inner thigh.

* * *

**Oh snap!  
**

**I love that so many of you are enjoying Alice and Carlisle. Though I have to admit, as I re-read this I am substituting E and B in my head. Oops.  
**

**Wanna know a secret? I keep updating because I can only have 50 docs in the doc manager and I want to keep reading. 'Why not just open them in word, you ask?' Cause I'm epically lazy.  
**

**Ask my girls...true facts.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

I try to push Bella away, but she's relentless.

I never should have gotten her that vodka tonic.

She leans into my side.

"I remember how your cock tastes," she coos and I see Alice glance over at us.

I reach for Bella's hands to stop them but she digs her nails into my thigh, holding me hostage.

"I remember how good your fingers felt inside me."

Alice's entire body stiffens and she turns around.

The lights are low but I'm sure she has a pretty good idea of what's going on.

A minute later, Alice stands and walks out.

* * *

**Fucked up footsies...I love you guys!**

**Uh oh...**

**Code= pissed off! Warning!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

I start to stand to go after her, but Bella stops me.

"Just let her go. She's such a fucking prude," she slurs as she licks a line up my neck and hums, "I can't wait for you to fuck me."

I close my eyes so I don't have to see Embry go after Alice.

I let Bella grab at me until she gives up when my cock refuses to respond.

I ignore the look she gives me as she sits back in her seat.

Embry comes back and sits down.

Without Alice.

And that's when I go to the bathroom.

* * *

**What? Maybe he has to take a dump.  
**

**I'm so fucked in the head.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

I stand outside the women's bathroom.

I know she's in there and I'll wait all night for her to come out.

I lean up against the wall and close my eyes. I know what she's feeling.

Betrayal.

Jealousy.

Disgust.

Anger.

I would feel the same way if I saw _his_ hands all over her.

Even though it's fast, she owns me.

She has to know how I feel about her by now. I thought I made myself clear in the car.

My experience with my patients has taught me that love and relationships can be messy.

Wait…

Love?

* * *

**It's so funny when my phone pings (We recorded Aro's freaky giggle in BD2 and that is my text alert) with a text saying "I'm gonna need you to go ahead and post another chapter."  
**

**Did you REALLY think I'd have him actually taking a dump, Shell? Well...I might have, but not now. I don't know...I'm only up to chapter 74 on the re-read. You never know what I've done!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

I can't love her.

I know nothing about her.

But that doesn't stop me from evaluating my feelings.

I want her safe.

I want her to have everything her heart desires.

I want her happy.

I want her.

Digging through my brain I'm able to come up with the definition of love fairly easily.

_Love__ is an __emotion__ of strong __affection__ and personal __attachment__. _

_Love is also a __virtue__ representing all of human __kindness__, __compassion__, and affection; and "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another."_

So what does all that mean?

It means I'm in love.

* * *

**Dr. Horny is in love!**

**Bring it on!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

I'm suddenly desperate for her to come out so I'm not left on my own with this realization.

And when the door finally swings open, she takes my breath away.

Her eyes are red, as are her cheeks.

I can almost smell the salt of her tears.

I want to pull her into my arms and whisper my love against her flesh, but I know she won't let me.

She's strong, my little one.

And I'll have to earn my place beside her.

I'm willing to do anything to get what I want.

And I want her.

* * *

**So...ya'll are worried about Alice going along with the freaky love fest.  
**

**It's coming...not to worry.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

"You fucked her?" Alice rasps, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"No."

"Do _not_ lie to me,"she whispers, her voice pained. I eliminate the distance between us, taking her face in my hands.

"I will never lie to you. You want to know the gory details? She was drunk. I got her off against the sink in a dirty bathroom and she blew me in the back of my car. I never kissed her, didn't even want to. She was just a release and a pretty shitty one at that. You're the one that I want."

* * *

**Classy, Carlisle. Really classy. Gory is right.  
**

**Seems to me that our little Alice feels a bit territorial. Maybe the love goes both ways. Or maybe she's just jealous Momma Bella got a taste of the Doc Cock.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't understand this? I don't know anything about you. I barely remember your last name," she whispers into my chest and the feel of her against me is exquisite.

"You don't think I question how you've burrowed your way into my soul? You're all I can think about," I admit, spinning her around and pressing her against the gold tiles of the hallway.

She looks up, meeting my eyes, and I want to float away in those pools of gray.

"And you better get used to the name Cullen, because it's going to be yours someday."

* * *

**So...you guys think it's gross that Alice isn't reacting to him giving her mom the digit love. And you aren't really fond of Carlisle.  
**

**I'm doing my job.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

I swallow her gasp with my mouth.

Her taste is beyond words. She was made for me. She fits perfectly against me.

Her soft, satiny lips yield to me in a way I have never felt before.

Her mouth opens just a bit, but it's enough. Her tongue is timid and shy as it laps against the edge of my lower lip.

I groan as I acquiesce to her silent demand and give myself over to her.

For now she is the leader.

I'll happily follow her anywhere.

But soon…soon she will see that I'm the one in control.

* * *

**Oh KK, is this a Domlisle fic? Nope.  
**

**Clear some shitz up. The girl in chapter one was Bella...not Alice. Has he been with anyone since the humjob and fingerbang incident? No.  
**

**Is this connection of theirs fast? Fuck yes.  
**

**Do I care? Nope, not really.  
**

**Do I love you? Hells yes I do!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Her tiny hands grab the edges of my jacket and pull me closer.

Any closer and I'd be inside her, and I don't want that for us.

I don't want to take her on the counter of a bathroom.

I want more for her.

I want candles, music and hours at our disposal.

I want to spread her naked and feast on her.

I want her panting and writhing.

But most of all…

I want to wait until after her birthday.

I don't want anyone to have ammunition against us.

Like her mother.

Because once I claim her…she'll be mine.

* * *

**So...only a week till Alice's birthday. Sorta mentioned that when Carlisle first met Alice with Bella in the grocery store. But yeah...a week.**

**Then she'll be legal, although the age of consent in Washington is 16 but there is all this blah blah older and blah blah position of influence. So he is just gonna wait and give it to her when she's 18.  
**

**Um...my girls are in bed and I don't have work tomorrow (Thank you Pilgrims and Native Americans) and the wine is flowing. I MIGHT be convinced to post a few more tonight *wink wink* Shhh...don't tell Born!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh, sweetness, you taste so good," I snarl against her lips, feeling her body shake. "But right now we need to go back to the table. You need to sit there and think of all the ways I'll take you, the things I'll do to you. But know, if I see him try to touch you…I'll kill him."

She leans her head back against the wall and moans long and loud.

I love the way her desperate sounds vibrate against my flesh.

I stand back and give her a minute to compose herself.

"There you are!"

* * *

**Wait...who said that?  
**

**Hmmmm...  
**

**More wine? Sure! Thanks for asking!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Alice looks past me and watches as Bella saunters over.

It is obvious she has had a _lot_ more to drink since I left. She can barely stand now.

"Go back to your date," she hisses at Alice as she reaches into my jacket and runs her nails down my chest.

I don't look away from Alice.

I watch her expression as Bella's hand gets closer to my cock.

I'm still hard from Alice's taste.

"Umm baby, is that for me?" Bella moans as she grips me.

Alice's eyes alight with fire.

This is going to be fun to watch.

* * *

**Oh breast smack! Chick fight!  
**

**Bring it!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

"Mom, you know you shouldn't mix your anti-psychotic medication with alcohol."

Bella's hand squeezes my cock to the point of pain and I'm not even sure she realizes she's doing it.

"Fuck…get off Bella!" I growl, pushing her hand as she turns to confront Alice.

I'll let her speak, but there is no way in hell I'll let her hurt my girl.

"You little slut. You think you can get him to look your way?" she spits in Alice's face and I want to laugh.

Not ten minutes ago she called her a prude and now she's a slut?

Make up your mind.

* * *

**Bella is a biotch! But I can't blame her. Carlisle dropped her like a flaming bag of poo. **

**After you get to chapter...83 I'll let you decide if you still want me to find Bella an Edward. I'll let you decide.  
**

**I'm thinking...one or two more. I have to make sopapilla cheesecake for Thanksgiving tomorrow. And I should probably not be epically drunk when I operate a mixer.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

It happens so fast I'm powerless to stop it.

Alice just smiles at Bella, a sweet little smile, and Bella lunges for her.

Her fingers grip Alice's hair.

Alice gasps in pain and her tear-filled eyes lock on mine.

I won't hit a woman, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to protect what's mine.

Bella is shaking as I pull her off Alice and toss her unceremoniously to the ground.

Her skirt has ridden up her thighs so her bare pussy is exposed, but she does nothing to cover herself as she looks up at me.

* * *

** Her make-up is all messed up too. And she's probably drooling. And you know she peed herself a little.  
**

**I'm so gross.  
**

**One more for the night coming!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella snarls as she tries to push herself up.

Her too-high heels slip and slide on the tile floor but I don't help her.

And as much as it pains me, I don't go to Alice's side either.

I don't want to anger Bella before Alice is free.

Hell, I don't even know if Alice _wants_ to be free.

Other than knowing she is going to Columbia in the fall, I know nothing about her.

What will she do if Bella kicks her out? Because if Bella realizes I want Alice...we're fucked.

* * *

**Oh snap! A woman scorned and all that jazz.  
**

**So...I'll see you guys tomorrow!  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and lurking and pimping and...yada yada yada.  
**

**Did I just yada yada sex?  
**

**Nah...not me!  
**

**I think there are like...30 chapters of sex coming...eventually.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

"I think it's time we head back," I say quietly, making sure Alice walks ahead of me.

Bella stumbles behind.

Embry is easily convinced the night is over and we're back in the car minutes later.

This time the ride is not as fun.

Embry sits in the back with Alice since I have to drive.

Bella is passed out next to me, snoring.

My eyes are glued to the rear view mirror as I see Embry lean over toward Alice.

I will not hesitate to crash the car if he touches her.

* * *

**DO IT! Crash that car, Badassisle!  
**

**These Carlisle names are not as fun as Edward names. :-(  
**

**Good morning, by the way  
**


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you want to come over to my place when we get back?" he whispers into her ear. Her eyes meet mine in the mirror.

No.

I want her to say no. I want her to tell him she is taken, claimed, owned.

Instead she turns her head and presses her lips to the corner of his mouth.

The entire time her eyes are staring into my soul.

"I would love to," she breathes, and her words are like a knife to my heart.

Are you trying to hurt me, little one?

Well, consider it a success.

* * *

**Aww...Sexisle is a sad panda.  
**

**Off to make a few pumpkin pies! My cheesecake actually turned out! I haven't tasted it yet but it smelled good!  
**


	39. Chapter 39

My hands hurt from the grip I have on the steering wheel, but I refuse to let my anger show.

Bella shifts next to me and if I wanted to, I could hurt Alice the way she hurt me.

I know my advances would be well received if I were to slide my hand up under Bella's dress.

But I can't.

I love Alice too much to hurt her that way.

Which is how I know she doesn't love me.

But she will.

I'll make her love me.

And together will be so much more than we ever were apart.

* * *

**Aw...he's GROWING! And not just his awesome erection.  
**

**I got stuck doing laundry instead of pies. Now I need to hurry my ass up and start baking and cooking.  
**

**And updating ;-)  
**


	40. Chapter 40

I pull up to the apartment and watch as Embry opens his door and holds his hand out for Alice.

She hesitates for a second before she grabs it, slides across the seat and out the door.

My chest hurts.

I deserve this…I know I do.

After all of the anonymous sex and one night stands I have had, I deserve to have my heart crushed.

And as I see her get into his piece of shit car, that is exactly what happens.

She holds my gaze as he drives off and then I let my head drop back.

She's gone.

* * *

**Yes, Carlisle. You know it's love when you hold back from fingering her ****mother. - smooshie55, that review is epic!  
Um- casserole is made but have yet to do the pies. I need Ladyeire here to make it for me.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

All I want to do now is just get Bella in the house and go home with my tail between my legs.

I pocket the keys and go around to Bella's side.

She's dead weight and I struggle to get her inside.

I contemplate just leaving her on the couch but decide just because I feel like shit, I shouldn't treat her that way.

I kick open her door and lay her drunk ass down.

As I stand back up, a picture on her nightstand of a much younger Alice catches my eye.

Her smile is blinding.

She's my heart.

* * *

**I DID IT! Pies are in the oven. It's not like I had to make the crust or anything. I got frozen ones.  
**

**I caved and sneaked a piece of the cheesecake and yeah...it's epic. I had to stop from eating it all.  
**

**I'm gonna give you one more and then take a break for a while to ya know, hang out with my family.  
**

**I'm so glad this is all written already!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

I slide the picture into my jacket pocket and pull the covers up over Bella.

I walk out of the apartment with my soul scattered across the floor.

I deserve it.

I flip the lock on the door and close it behind me. Walking down to my car actually hurts.

And then my heart stops when I see_ her_ leaning against it.

Her hands are in the pockets of her coat, her legs crossed at the ankle.

Her eyes are on mine and I want to run to her.

But she has to know how badly she hurt me.

* * *

**Do it Sadpandaisle. Make her know.  
**

**See ya soon!  
**

**Go eat some turkey!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

"This is not a game to me," I growl as I get closer.

She trembles and bites her lip.

"I know. I was being childish. We didn't get two blocks before I had him bring me home," she whispers and I can see the regret in her tear-filled eyes.

"If this is going to work, we need to stand together," I tell her as I reach out and stroke my finger down her cheek.

She leans into my touch.

"I'm with you," she breathes as she pushes away from the car and into my arms.

For now, it's enough.

* * *

**Okay...t-minus two hours before I have to leave and I just now decided to start putting away my fall decorations and getting out the Christmas ones. What is WRONG with me?  
**

**So now I have to clean up my mess.  
**

**I'll update later tonight if I'm not in a turkey coma.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

I reach into my pocket for my phone.

Seeing the date makes me both ecstatic and depressed.

"Thursday," I whisper into her hair, and she trembles in my arms.

"What about it?" she sighs as she reaches up and presses her lips against my throat.

I groan.

"That's when you'll be mine."

She pulls away with a confused look.

"I'm yours now."

"Not yet, sweetness. I want you to be mine in every way, and I want to wait until your birthday," I clarify and watch her cheeks flame.

That's right baby…I'm gonna fuck you so good.

* * *

**He goes from tender to freakshow in like...the blink of an eye.  
**

**How was your Thanksgiving, if you celebrated? Mine was great but I came home to find that my schnauzer had climbed up on the table and knocked down the bucket of Halloween candy, and he and his schnauzer brother feasted on it. You can imagine the piles of puke that are now all around my house.  
**

**Sigh...**

**Probably one more tonight. I iz tired.  
**

**Anyone going out shopping for Black Friday tomorrow? I know I'm not!  
**


	45. Chapter 45

I drag her into my car and we spend the next four hours talking.

I find out what she wants to do with her life and she asks a million questions about me.

My hands are clasped tightly with hers, and for now it is enough.

Her innocence is at odds with her intelligence, and I find they mix to form my perfect match.

She can spar with me intellectually and arouse me with just one look.

As if I didn't already love her.

"What about in September?" she whispers and I smile at her.

"Sex therapists can work anywhere."

* * *

**Oh man...he fell hard. Already thinking about when she goes away to college.  
**

**Damn...  
**

**Night NIGHT!  
**


	46. Chapter 46

When the first pink streaks of morning break the darkness, it's with great regret that we separate.

It's Saturday night.

And on Thursday, she'll be mine.

She knows she has a place with me if things get difficult at home.

She needs to know she can come to me with anything and everything.

I'm hers to command.

Her fingers are frantic as they grip my hair.

Her kisses sear my soul.

Her gasps and moans are like the greatest symphony.

And when I watch her walk up the stairs, I feel like a piece of me is gone.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry! Busy busy morning and I am just now home and sitting down. Well, kneeling down because one of my kids has hijacked my chair. I have a million more things to do, but I wanted to get this out to you.  
**

**AND...I finally managed to upload the last few chapters and...I hate them.  
**

**SO...I'm writing more. There will probably end up being close to 120 chapters. There was not enough sex :) and not enough of an 'ending'.  
**

**So yeah...I may have to slow down with the epic updates until I finish. I'll give you three or four chapters today!  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	47. Chapter 47

Sunday and Monday drag.

Alice texts me every hour, as I'd requested.

_School is boring._

_I miss you._

_I can't wait to see your head between my thighs._

She is killing me.

I try to concentrate on my patients, but the constant vibrating in my pocket is hard to ignore.

And so are her words that continue to get more and more graphic.

_My body aches for you._

_I'm wet all the time._

_I want you inside me._

My little minx, she makes me hard with only five little words.

By Tuesday night I know I won't make it another day.

* * *

**Did you think I'd died? **

**Nah...although I kinda wish I did. I haven't sat down since that last update.  
**

**Why do I take on such big projects?  
**

**Eh...I'll post two more later!  
**


	48. Chapter 48

I didn't tell her I was coming.

I wanted it to be a surprise.

I may have texted Bella and told her to meet me at a bar in Port Angeles.

Too bad for her I'll never show up.

I needed to get her out of the house somehow.

Sue me.

The branch creaks ominously beneath me as I climb the tree, but I have a firm grip on the one above me.

I reach forward and knock on her window.

I hear her shriek through the glass and can't help but smile.

She is going to be so surprised.

* * *

**Yeah she is.  
**

**Just remember, you are never safe reading one of my chapters aloud. You never know what I might throw in there ;)  
**


	49. Chapter 49

"Carlisle?" she gasps as she pushes the curtain back, sliding the window open.

I'm through the sill and have her in my arms in a second.

I swallow her breathy sigh as my hands get reacquainted with her.

God, I missed her.

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday," I pant against her lips when we break apart.

She's grinding against me and all I want is to throw her down on the bed and have her.

But I have a plan.

"I got you something," I whisper as I kneel at her feet.

* * *

**KNEEL AT HER FEET?**

**Wha? What are you doing, Cockydocisle?  
**

**Shit...just realized I messed up the birthday. Let's say it's Wednesday night...not Tuesday.  
**

**Math...in any form...hates me.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

The ring is hot in my hand and the tears in her eyes tell me I made the right choice.

Platinum with a canary yellow diamond in the center.

It was expensive as fuck, but nothing is too good for my girl.

It's too soon, I know it is.

The rational part of my brain realizes it, but my heart and my cock couldn't be happier when she reaches forward and takes the ring.

Her eyes are on mine as she slides it onto her finger.

"I love you."

The words are spoken simultaneously.

Tears are in her eyes.

Mine too.

* * *

**Awww...good place to leave it for the night.  
**

**I'm working on chapter 109 right now *epic eye roll*  
****See you tomorrow!  
**


	51. Chapter 51

I want to take her, and it is the hardest thing I've ever done when I slowly sit back and stand up instead.

Her eyes are full of desperate yearning, but I kiss her gently and leave the same way I came in.

Out the window.

I give her the key to my house and she promises she will come over right after school with an overnight bag.

There's no need for her to go to school for the rest of the week.

And I've canceled my appointments.

It will be 96 hours of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

I can't wait.

* * *

**Oh boy!  
**

**Do you want more?  
**

**Yeah...you probably do.  
**

**I'll try and get them out to you in a timely manner ;)  
**


	52. Chapter 52

She texts me over and over, a million 'I love you's.

I will never get tired of hearing her tell me that.

I sit at my desk between patients and try and remember the last time someone told me that.

I draw a blank.

I'm sure my parents would have said it at some point, but for the life of me, I can't remember it.

I vow to never let a day go by without telling and showing Alice how much I love her.

And I'm going to start now.

I cancel my last appointment and head toward the school.

* * *

**Huh...wonder what's gonna happen.  
**

**96 chapters of lovin'? You guys are optimistic!  
**


	53. Chapter 53

I pull into the packed parking lot just as the last bell rings.

I'm leaning against my perpetually wet car, my hood over my head in an attempt to stay dry.

Fucking rain.

I bet if I had been paying attention, I would have noticed what was about to happen.

But I wasn't.

I was single-minded in the need to find my girl.

And so I missed Bella pulling into the parking lot.

And walking into the school.

And I don't realize what's happening until she's dragging my girl out of the building kicking and screaming.

And then I'm running before I realized I'd moved.

* * *

**Oh breast smack! (That's my way of saying 'snap' thanks to Ladyeire)**

**Whas going on?  
**


	54. Chapter 54

"Alice!"

Both of them turn at the sound of my voice and I can tell that Bella knows.

"What do you want?" she spits as she yanks Alice behind her.

Her eyes and nose are red and she looks absolutely devastated.

I open my mouth to speak again, but before I can get anything out, I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

I spin around to see one of the rent-a-cops standing there.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, looking past me to Bella.

"Yes, this man has no business being here."

"I'm here to pick up my fiancée."

* * *

**Oh, shit is about to get epic.**

**Rent-a-cop = a fake police officer that schools sometimes hire to 'attempt' to keep the peace. They usually just end up sleeping with the students and ignoring the real problems, at least in my experience. Forgive me if I offended you. :)  
**


	55. Chapter 55

"Your _what_?" Bella screams and I use her outburst as a distraction and reach forward, pulling Alice into my arms.

She melts against me with a sigh.

"Yes. Alice and I are engaged and I was coming to pick her up for her birthday dinner."

Both Bella and the faux police officer are flabbergasted.

Fuck 'em.

"Come on darling, we have reservations."

I can hear Bella yelling as we walk toward my car, but we ignore her.

I get her settled into the passenger seat and make sure she's buckled before I pull away.

Neither of us look back.

* * *

**I could really say 'the end' and that would be okay...**

**But when do I do thing that are okay?  
**

***smirk*  
**


	56. Chapter 56

"What happened?" I ask quietly as I drive to their apartment.

I want to get her things before Bella gets vindictive and throws everything on the front lawn.

"She found my phone," she whispers as we pull up.

"This just forces us to move faster toward what I've always wanted-you with me," I say vehemently as I cradle her face. "Let's get your stuff."

She already had her bag packed, and we manage to gather her clothes and treasures before Bella gets home.

I kinda wanted a confrontation. I wanted to show her how much I loved Alice.

Oh well.

* * *

**Yeah...he is just dying for another chick fight.  
**

**What a creeper.  
**

**You guys want the sex today or wait till tomorrow?  
**


	57. Chapter 57

"She's going to make trouble for you…for us," Alice whispers as we drive to my house.

"Fuck her. What can she do? You're eighteen and we did nothing wrong."

"I just don't want it to damage your practice, your reputation."

I jerk the car over to the shoulder, turning so I can look at her.

"Do you actually think I care more about my _reputation_ than I do about you?"

Tears are streaming down her cheeks, but I need her to know how important she is to me.

"You are my _everything_!"

She scrambles across the seat and into my arms.

* * *

**Aww...Everythingtomeisle!**

**So...that was a no on the sex? I wasn't sure...  
**


	58. Chapter 58

I realize that it might never be sunshine and rainbows for us.

I'm more than ten years her senior, and people might always be shocked at our relationship.

But I don't care.

She is my heart.

My soul.

She is my everything.

"I'm sorry. I love you," she cries into my chest and I just hold her.

Everything will be fine as long as we're together.

I get her back in her seat and continue on.

My house is dark when we pull up.

I'm suddenly nervous.

I want her to like it.

It's going to be her home now, too.

* * *

**I just had one of those awkward interactions with a service person. You know, a cable guy who is getting paid to be at your house but then stands there waiting for a tip. Do I look like I have any money, dude?  
**

**Sigh...  
**

**Oh well.  
**

**Sex is on the horizion. I may give you a bunch tonight because tomorrow I'll be in a horse drawn sled with my girls getting our Christmas tree.  
**


	59. Chapter 59

I carry in her bags and step to the side so she can get a good look at the place.

I wonder what she sees.

I tried to make it look like a home.

Throw pillows.

Candles.

A blanket artfully draped over the arm of the sofa.

"I like it," she chirps as she turns and looks at me.

"We don't really have reservations. I was going to make you dinner here. Are you hungry?" I ask, trying to keep my desires hidden.

Because God knows I'm absolutely starving for her.

"I think I'd like to get settled. Maybe see the bedroom?"

* * *

**Maybe ride your monster cock until I go blind?  
**

**Whichever...I'm not picky ;-)  
**


	60. Chapter 60

I'm suddenly shy as I push the bedroom open.

For the past two months, this room has been where I fantasized about her.

And now…she's here.

"I love that painting," she breathes, her eyes on the canvas displaying intertwined naked bodies.

"I did it," I rasp after I clear my throat.

"A man of many talents," she whispers as she sits down, facing me.

"How about you show me some of those talents," she coos as she slowly spreads her legs to show me there is nothing underneath her skirt.

All pretenses of chivalry just evaporated.

* * *

**I'll post the rest of the sexy times chapters tonight after I get my girls to bed. Around 7pm EST.  
**

**You can wait...I know you can.  
**


	61. Chapter 61

I'm on my knees before her.

My hands take their time sliding up under her skirt until just the edges of my thumbs slip through the wetness that is already coating her inner thighs.

I moan.

"This for me?" I hiss as I delve deeper, enveloped in her heat.

She throws her head back and chokes out a cry.

"You know it is!"

"Well, I wouldn't want any of this to go to waste," I growl as I push her skirt out of the way and get my first look at her pussy.

A tuft of curls frame her lips.

Perfect.

* * *

**What's that saying? It's five o'clock somewhere? It's seven o'clock somewhere ;-0  
**


	62. Chapter 62

My tongue darts out to taste and she gasps.

My fingers spread her wide and she coos.

My lips suck and pull and she screams.

She's a goddess beneath me.

I'm achingly hard, trapped in my jeans, but I don't want to rush this.

In the back of my mind I realize we have the rest of our lives together, but this is our first time.

Her first time.

I want it to be perfect.

Her hands tangle in my hair. I glance up at her and nearly come.

She has pulled down her shirt and is pinching her nipples.

Exquisite.

* * *

**Dude...your reviews are epic. I'm dying...seriously. **

**Next chapter, we get a new -isle. Oh yes...yes we do.  
**


	63. Chapter 63

Her eyes meet mine and I'm done for.

She's ruined me.

I haven't even been inside her yet and I'm completely and utterly ruined.

"Carlisle…" she moans as I slowly slip two fingers inside.

My pinky grazes her sweet little pucker, because while I don't want to scare her, I want her to know that I plan on taking all her firsts.

Her thighs clench against my head and she comes…hard.

I press against the roof of her sex and am rewarded with a gush.

Hell yeah.

She's panting and blissed out.

But I'm not done with her yet.

* * *

**I warned some of you...Balloonknotgrazingisle!**

**He has arrived!  
**

**Does that mean you need to prepare for Code Brown? I haven't decided yet. Probably not...but you never know!  
**


	64. Chapter 64

I stand, my jeans falling to the floor.

Her eyes are glazed but widen when she sees my cock.

My shirt is off and over my head and then I reach for hers.

I want nothing between us.

The slip of her skin against mine just gets me hotter.

I'm too keyed up.

I don't want to hurt her.

Maybe…

"You want a taste, sweetness?" I snarl as her tongue runs along her bottom lip.

She nods her head and sits up on her knees.

Her little mouth struggles to get around me and I swell with pride.

Literally.

* * *

**Dude...he so fucked up. **

**But I love writing it!  
**


	65. Chapter 65

My body is a livewire as she scrapes her teeth along my shaft.

My hands are in her hair and her eyes are on mine as she hollows out her cheeks and sucks.

It's so damn good.

I know if I come, it will take me another fifteen minutes before I can go again. I don't think she wants to wait, if the shifting of her thighs is any indication.

So I pull her off and lay her back.

Her knees fall to the side, so trusting and willing.

I am awed and honored that she lets me have her.

* * *

**I love a man who knows his limits.  
**

**A 15 minute recovery period?  
**

**Bring it on!  
**


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you ready?" I whisper as I fall into the cradle of her body.

Her arms wrap around my neck as her legs slide over my hips.

"I love you. I couldn't be more ready," she breathes as she pulls me toward her.

Her breath catches as I push my way in.

She is so tight.

I feel her tense and hear her cry out.

Her little hands push at my chest as the pain gets too intense, but I know if I back off now it will only prolong things.

So I press my lips to hers and thrust forward.

* * *

**Hell yeah, make her yours, you creepy fucker!  
**


	67. Chapter 67

I hate the stillness of her body beneath mine, but I know it will take some time to get comfortable.

"I love you," I growl as she whimpers.

I want to hear something from her.

I _need _it.

"I love you," she whispers as I use my thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You're mine. From now until forever, you're mine," I say sweetly in her ear as her legs relax down to the bed.

She releases the death grip she had on my shoulders and I can feel her entire body just let go.

Now...she's ready for the ride.

* * *

**Ride her, cowboyisle!**


	68. Chapter 68

For a moment I feel bad that I'm taking her so hard but then I hear her quiet moan.

And then I feel her body clench.

And then…

"Carlisle!"

Her teeth bite into my neck as I pull my hips back and angle them up.

I'm rewarded with a gasp and a new wave of moisture.

My brain is filled with her scent and sounds, and I wonder how I 'm so blessed.

She is better than anything I could have ever imagined.

And I get to have her for the rest of my life.

What a lucky bastard.

* * *

**AND...that is where I leave you for the night.  
**

**He can hold it till the morning.  
**

**He's cocky enough, I think. :-)  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Just before the tip of my cock explodes I stop.

Panting hard I sit back, staying deep inside her as I brush the hair off her forehead.

"Are you protected?"

She looks up at me, her eyes pleasure-dazed and hooded.

"I'm not. Is that a problem?"

I think for a second, imagining her little body swollen with my child.

But I'm not ready to share her yet, so as much as it pains me, I pull out of her and start jacking myself over her belly.

She moans a wanton and needy sound as she watches me.

"Come in my mouth."

* * *

**Oops! I didn't realize there was more sex.  
**

**I have such a bad memory.  
**

**Oh well..  
**

**I'll post another one before we leave so you can see what happens next.  
**

**I do so love me a belly jack :)  
**


	70. Chapter 70

Now it's my turn to moan.

I lean back on my heels as she sits up, enveloping me in the heat of her mouth.

Her tongue conforms to the bottom of my shaft as I move in shallow thrusts in and out of her lips.

"Gonna come," I growl, and she hums her pleasure as I shoot stream after stream down the back of her throat.

I feel myself get hard again as I watch her lick her lips.

"Oh sweetness, what you do to me."

She giggles as I flop down next to her and pull her into my arms.

* * *

**So, I've decided my life is shit enough to allow me to say whatever I want.**

**Hence these epic A/N that you all seem to love.  
**

**:-)  
**

**I'd apologize, but you all seem to enjoy a glimpse into my real brain.  
**

**I'm off to cut down a tree. I'm doing it myself this year, so hopefully I come home with all my digits intact! If not, I promise to get a wooden finger as soon as possible so I can finish this piece of epic prose.  
**


	71. Chapter 71

Her body is warm against mine as she sleeps.

It's the exhausted sleep of a thoroughly satisfied woman.

I stare up at the ceiling, trying to keep my eyes open.

I'm worried that this is a dream and it will all go away.

She says my name as she snuggles closer and I kiss the top of her head.

There is so much I want to show her.

I want her to have everything her heart desires.

And with visions of us spending the rest of our lives together, I drift off with her held safely in my arms.

* * *

**Aw...Sweetisle!  
**

**Tree is up and decorated and I am exhausted. Dragging around four little ones in the freezing cold sound like fun, no? No. But we survived and I am now the proud owner of the smallest Christmas tree I've ever had. Its six foot, which is big to some people, but very small to me.  
**

**I'll give you two more later.  
**


	72. Chapter 72

I wake up to the feeling of her hands running over my flesh.

I feign sleep, hoping she will continue her exploration.

Her nails rake through the hair on my chest.

It takes all of my willpower not to reach out for her when she rubs the tip of her finger over my nipples.

Her breathing gets rougher as my cock automatically starts to respond to her ministrations.

When she runs her palm down my abdomen, I can't hold back my growl of satisfaction as she takes me in her hand.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Minx."

* * *

**That word is all for you, Shell ;-)**


	73. Chapter 73

"Are you sore?" I moan as she kisses my throat.

"Umm…no," she mumbles, rubbing her wet slit against my thigh.

I don't believe her.

I run my hand down over the slight swell of her belly and cup her pussy, my fingers rubbing and sliding deep.

Her slight wince is all the confirmation I need, and I slowly pull my fingers from her.

"It's all right, sweetness. We have the rest of our lives. And I can make you feel good without being inside you."

Her hand tightens convulsively on my cock as she looks up at me.

* * *

**Oh yeah...bring it...tomorrow :-O  
**

**Really? Twelve chapters or some crazy shit like that yesterday and only five today?  
**

**Bullshit...epic bullshit.  
**

***preparing for the backlash*  
**

**Sorry guys, I'm already ready for bed. Back to work tomorrow.  
**

**Ugh.  
**


	74. Chapter 74

Her eyes are damp as she pulls her lower lip between her teeth.

"I want it to be good for you," she whimpers, and I grab her face and kiss her hard.

"Just sitting here with you is good for me. Holding you, feeling you next to me, that is all I need."

I can tell she doesn't believe me as her tears start to fall.

So I hold her close and still her hands when she reaches for my cock again.

"No. I just want to lay here," I growl and she starts to full out sob into my chest.

* * *

**Wha? A man who doesn't want his cock stroked?  
**

**Stop the presses.  
**

**I love a Growlingnococktouchisle!  
**

**Good morning, by the way :-)  
**


	75. Chapter 75

"I'm not enough for you," she whispers, pain radiating from her pores.

"How could you possibly think that?" I gasp, pulling away so I can look at her.

"My mom always told me I was a prude," she cries as she covers her face with her hands.

I sit up and grab her shoulders.

"You will _not_ talk about yourself that way. You are _everything _to me," I snarl and she shakes in my grip.

"Sweetness, I would expect you to be sore after last night," I soothe as tears flow.

I hate that she feels so insecure.

But she's perfect.

* * *

**I love that he's all...'You're perfect' as he shakes the shit out of her.  
**


	76. Chapter 76

I know nothing I say right now will calm her, so I use my body to get my point across.

I hold her tight as she breaks.

She has to know I will want her forever.

Nothing will take her from me.

But I understand the only way that will resonate is through time.

So I hold her close and whisper words of love.

She has been through so much.

Her mother has pushed her away.

She has lost the only home she ever knew.

And I know she doubts my feelings.

"I love you, sweetness. I'll always love you."

* * *

***sigh* Sweetisle.**

**I just had a sad. Not sure why it should have surprised me, but it did. This is why I don't participate in the fandom much anymore. Oh well...  
**

**Probably two or three more later. I have to write more. Only on chapter 110. *epic eye roll*  
**


	77. Chapter 77

She falls asleep in my arms.

My shirt is soaked with her tears.

I knew things would be rough, but I didn't think it would be this hard.

As I look down at her as she sleeps restlessly against me, I wonder if maybe it would be easier for her if she wasn't with me.

I mean, I'm a selfish bastard, but her well being is my utmost concern.

And if I thought she'd be better off without me, as much as it would kill me…I'd let her go in a minute.

Just the thought guts me.

* * *

**Aw...another Sadpandaisle. Or maybe...Giveherupforherowngoodisle.**

**Thanks for the long distance hugs. I brought the sad on myself and shouldn't have been surprised. My own stupid ego.  
**

**Now I'm off to go do some kickboxing and get my anger out.  
**

**Have you ever seen this site?  
**

**realhollywoodtrainer . com  
**

**The exercises are free and there are so many you will never get bored! I love the fusion workouts!  
**


	78. Chapter 78

As if she can feel the tenor of my thoughts, her little hands grip tightly to my shirt and she cries out in her sleep.

"Carlisle…I love you."

Her innocent words, spoken from the depths of her dreams, help me see our love is all that matters.

I let her peaceful heart wrap around me, and for the first time in what seems like my entire life, I feel worthy.

I close my eyes and hold her close.

Everything will be fine.

That will become my mantra.

Over and over I'll repeat it until it is reality.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

**Oh come on. You KNOW everything will not be fine. :-) **

**Don't forget who's writing this bitch.  
**

**I do promise not to kill anyone.  
**

**I think...  
**

**And I will not NewMoonisle you. No worries.  
**


	79. Chapter 79

The chirp of my cell phone lets me know that no…everything would _not_ be fine.

Bella must have a friend that works at the Peninsula Daily News, because plastered all over the front page was an article about me and my penchant for underage girls.

They even managed to find some innocent pictures I had taken with some students when I went to the last Columbia homecoming.

How _dare_ they invade my life this way?

They had kept Alice's name out of it, but it would only be a matter of time until one of her friends let it slip.

* * *

**Oh snap :-(  
**

**Bella is on the rampage!  
**

**You still want me to give her an Edward?  
**


	80. Chapter 80

"Alice, sweetness, I need you to wake up," I whisper as I page through email after email of cancellations.

My patients apparently believe the lies.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she sits up and pulls the sheet up so it covers her.

My expression must be pretty frightening.

"It seems your mother is not going to let you go without a fight."

I hand her my phone and she goes from anxious to furious in a second.

"Why would she _do _this?" she gasps. "It's because she couldn't have you, isn't it?"

I want to deny it…but yeah, it totally is.

* * *

**Aannndddd, we're back to Cockyassisle!  
**

**I promise...I will NOT key party you.  
**


	81. Chapter 81

"Well then, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get," she growls as she tosses the phone back to me and kicks wildly at the covers.

My sweet little kitten has _claws_.

"She won't do this to us," she mumbles as she stalks into the bathroom.

It's completely inappropriate to be so aroused by her ire…but I can't help it.

I follow her in and watch as she reaches into the shower stall to turn on the water.

She is shaking her head and talking to herself as she waits for the water to heat up.

* * *

**Mwrar! That's my kitten yell.  
**

**Go Alice go!  
**

**So...you still want Bella to get an Edward. Hmmmm...I'll see what I can do.  
**

**That's it for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow!  
**


	82. Chapter 82

I watch, rapt, as she steps in beneath the spray and the water covers her.

"Are you coming in?" she asks without turning.

I pull the glass door open and walk into the humid stall.

Her scent is overpowering.

"I'm not sore anymore," she whispers as she bends at the waist, making sure her feet are thoroughly clean.

I'm no saint.

My hands grip her hips as I slip the length of my cock along her slit.

She's all kinds of soaked, and it has nothing to do with the shower.

"Carlisle," she sighs as my hands find her tits.

* * *

**I just spent the last hour shaving my dogs. No, that is not a euphemism. I really shaved my schnauzers. It sucked.  
**

**Some of you guys hate Carlisle...or at least feel that he deserves what he gets with Bella's anger. Do I think he was right? Nope. Do I think he really loves Alice? Absolutely. Do I love that you guys are so absorbed with these characters that you are angry? You bet your ass I am! It means I'm doing something right!  
**

**Extra chapter to celebrate my mat-free puppies!  
**


	83. Chapter 83

"This will not be gentle," I snarl as I twist and pull on her nipples.

"Yes!" she cries out as the tip of my cock hits her clit.

"Are you sure?" I offer her one last out.

She reaches between her legs and grabs my shaft, easily positioning me where she wants me.

Where she's desperate for me.

And then…I'm in.

She's so tight this way, but I'm listening carefully to her noises and I know all those gasps are from pleasure, not pain.

I pull out and spin her around.

Lifting her easily, I impale her on my cock.

* * *

**Well good morning!  
**

**Nothing better than waking up impaled on a cock, or so I've heard ;-)  
**

**Only five chapters today. More if I get this damn thing finished.  
**


	84. Chapter 84

She cries out and throws her head back.

I've ever been so deep inside someone.

She has my soul in her hands as I lift and lower her snug little body over me.

Her hands clench tightly on my shoulders, helping me support her.

My lips taste the water and sweat on her skin and I wish I could take her inside of me.

I wish I could carry a piece of her with me wherever I go.

"Oh yes!" she whimpers and I feel her tighten around me.

Her nipples are tight points against my chest as she comes.

* * *

**Oh damn...was it good for you?  
**

**I have never really let reader's opinions steer a fic before...BUT...if you go through the reviews you will kinda get a glimpse as to what will happen to Bella.  
**

**And it is gonna be epic!  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	85. Chapter 85

"Please come inside me. I want to feel you come," she breaths against my neck and I stiffen.

"Sweetness," I sigh and I feel her slowly release her grip.

I hold her tighter as I look down at her.

"Are you ready to share me? Are you ready to be up late at night with a little one? If you are, if you're sure…" I snarl because it's not that I don't want to.

Believe me…I want to.

I just don't want to irrevocably change our lives the day after we declare ourselves.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

* * *

**Aww...no baby right now.  
**

**But you know me...there's gotta be a kid at some point!  
**

**So...nearly done with this now. Probably around 120 chapters with a long epi and an outtake coming.  
**

**And I think most of you will be happy with what I have planned. I'm really excited about it!  
**

**Two more later...  
**


	86. Chapter 86

I thrust into her over and over until I'm right at the cusp…

And then I pull out and come all over her belly.

She has a lazy smile for me as I set her on her feet.

We're silent as we wash ourselves.

I dry her carefully and together we walk back into the bedroom.

I let her pick my clothes and then sit and watch.

She unpacks her bags and I get giddy as I see her clothes hanging beside mine in the closet.

As she zips up the back of her knee high boots her expression changes.

* * *

**Oh...she is on a mission!  
**

**Pissed off bitch!  
**

**I'm working on the EPI! GO ME!  
**


	87. Chapter 87

My sweetness is ready for battle.

She strides over to me and grabs my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I let her pull me down the stairs.

"We're going to the Court House. Do you have…" she hesitates as she types something into her phone, "Fifty-eight dollars?"

"I'm sure I have that. What exactly are we doing?" I ask as I open her car door and watch as her black skirt inches up her thigh.

"We're getting a marriage license," she smiles and I can't help but return the expression.

"You in a rush to become Mrs. Cullen?"

* * *

**I'd be in a rush.  
**

**Epi is done. Working on the outtake. And you are really gonna want the outtake :-)  
**

**121 chapters. So...33 left? Wow...I am SO fail at math it ain't funny!  
**


	88. Chapter 88

"You know I am," she whispers as she grabs onto my coat and pulls me to her.

Her lips part as I slide my hand between her thighs and cup her sweet pussy.

I pull away before I drag her back into the house.

"Well then, we better get going."

She holds my hand the entire drive and I can't stop smiling.

I've never been this happy in my entire life.

The court house is empty as we head for the Auditor's office.

"We'd like to get a marriage license," I tell the clerk proudly.

She gawks and holds up a newspaper.

* * *

**Oh my! What could possibly be on that newspaper?!  
**

**You wanna know tonight?  
**


	89. Chapter 89

"Isn't this you?" she questions as she points at the picture of me and the students.

"It's him. He is so photogenic, don't you think?" Alice asks as she slides her hand along my chest and under my coat.

I just smile.

"I'll need to see your driver's licenses and have a check or cash in the amount of fifty-eight dollars," she says, still somewhat dazed.

We slide across the required documentation and fill out the forms.

Alice uses my address as her address as well.

The little things that make me smile.

"There is a three day waiting period."

Perfect.

* * *

**Aw...nothing too exciting there. But it is coming!  
**

**That's what he said.  
**

**I'm so juvenile!  
**


	90. Chapter 90

"We really don't have to do anything Carlisle. We can just go and see the Justice of the Peace," she tells me again, but I won't hear of it.

I will make this day as special as possible.

I drop her off at the house and quick run out to get things moving.

The florist.

The bakery.

The little dress shop around the corner from the coffee shop.

Thankfully they all seem happy to help.

Until I get to my last stop.

"Hello Bella," I say kindly as she opens her door.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snarls.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you for the night.  
**

**Bring on the hate! :-)  
**

**The outtake, people...THE OUTTAKE! I am LOVING IT! I'm so glad I decided to change things up and listen to you!  
**

**Night NIGHT!  
**


	91. Chapter 91

"Alice and I are getting married next Saturday and I think it would mean a lot to her if you were there."

She just stares.

"You…you're getting…married?" she stammers as she flushes in anger.

I nod.

"How in the hell are you getting married? You _just_ met!" she screams and I walk forward into the house so I can close the door.

"And I already know that she's my heart, so why should we wait? Plus we need to do something to stop the negative attention you've already thrown our way."

She has the grace to look chagrined.

* * *

**The hate was epic! I loved it!  
**

**Once the outtake is finished, I may have a hard time holding onto these chapters. The outtake _might_ be my favorite thing I've ever written.  
**

**Good morning!  
**


	92. Chapter 92

"I won't apologize for that," Bella sulks, and I just shake my head.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to be a bigger person and be there for your daughter on the happiest day of her life."

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" she spits.

"I know I make her happy, as she does me. Will you come?" I ask, getting impatient.

I want to get back to my girl.

"I don't think I can make it," she sighs and I want to throttle her.

"She's your daughter."

"And she took what I wanted!" she screams.

* * *

**Oh breast smack!  
**

**A woman scorned and all that shit.  
**


	93. Chapter 93

"And from the moment I saw her, I was hers. You never had a chance. So just accept it…act like an adult and be there for Alice," I growl but I can see she's made her decision.

"Alice will be such an amazing mother in spite of you," I whisper as I walk out.

I hear her calling my name but I ignore her.

I'm going home to the woman I love.

"Honey I'm home!" I call as I walk in the door and she runs down the steps toward me.

"I missed you!" she laughs as she kisses me.

* * *

**Carlisle was talking in the abstract about motherhood. He hasn't knocked Alice up...yet :-)  
**


	94. Chapter 94

As the deliveries start to arrive, I know Alice suspects that I'm up to something.

But really, like I would deny her a real wedding.

By the time her dress is hand delivered, her tears are flowing.

"I can't believe you did all this," she cries into my chest as the bag is opened.

The dress is simple.

Strapless.

White.

With just enough embellishments to highlight Alice's natural beauty.

She laughs at me when I insist on getting a hotel room for myself the night before the wedding.

It's tradition after all.

I worry about her staying in the house alone, but what could happen?

* * *

**Oh shit...  
**


	95. Chapter 95

I'm uncomfortable in the hotel bed without her.

She's my comfort.

The soft sounds of her snores through the phone do little to soothe me.

I made sure she plugged the charger in so it wouldn't die as I listened to her sleep all night.

I already knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I'm too excited.

No cold feet here.

Mine are nice and toasty.

I hear the rustle of the sheets and the soft, breathy sigh of my name.

I close my eyes and am nearly asleep when I hear a sound that makes my blood run cold.

* * *

**WHA! AH! NO!**

**There...copy and paste your review :-)  
**


	96. Chapter 96

I smash the phone against my ear as I listen to the whispers on the other end.

I'm stuffing my feet into my shoes when I hear her scream.

Tears blind me as I dash down the hall.

She's begging and pleading, calling my name.

I search my pockets for my car keys when I hear their voices.

"He brought this on himself," one of them growls and then…silence.

My knuckles are white on the wheel as I speed towards the house.

I see the dark blue van pulling away from the curb and don't even hesitate as I step on the gas.

* * *

**GO Carlisle go!  
**

**AHHHH! People in Norway want to sleep! *giggles*  
**

**Shall I leave it there?  
**


	97. Chapter 97

I'm thrown against the steering wheel but I don't feel the pain as I push open the door and race towards the van.

I slide the door open and sway on my feet when I see her bound and gagged inside.

The driver and passenger are dazed by the crash and haven't realized what's happening…yet.

I pull her into my arms and run.

My car is destroyed and they've already been in my house.

Making it down the street, I duck behind a house and sit with her on my lap.

I hold her close and rip at her bindings.

* * *

**Deep breath...he's got her.  
**

**Is it over? I can't remember!  
**

**Sorry...got home from work to find the douchebag had decided to stop by for a visit. After checking out my fridge and complaining about the temperature in the house, he finally left.  
**

**It's gbminigirl birthday...so there. Now it's technically not a cliffy!  
**

**More later? Maybe one or two...we'll see.  
**


	98. Chapter 98

"Do you know who they were?" I whisper as I wipe her tears away.

"I recognized one of them…from school," she rasps and buries her face in my shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Only death could keep me from you."

As soon as she's steady, I stand with her and we creep towards the only safe place I can think of.

The church.

I know it is open all night over the weekends, and I'm just hoping that we can make it there without drawing attention.

Luck is on our side as I yank open the door.

* * *

**A Church? I'd burst into flames just going in there! But yeah...I figured it was a good place to hide. And then we can have Father Masen come out and they can have a threesome!  
**

**No, not really...  
**

**But you can see why Jesus wants to smack me. :-)  
**

**One more coming soon so I can go to bed.  
**


	99. Chapter 99

"Can I help you?" a very tired Priest asks as we walk in, Alice still in my arms.

I'm sure we look quite the sight.

I'm in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and she's in a white babydoll.

And then suddenly…inspiration hits.

"Can you marry us?" I ask quickly, feeling Alice's eyes on me.

"Do you have a license?" The Priest asks, totally nonplused.

"We do," I nod as I set Alice on her feet, looking at her. "Let's do it now. I know I have everything set up for tomorrow but…"

"Yes, let's do it." Alice smiles.

* * *

**Awww!**

**So of course after rescuing my girl from a kidnapping attempt, I totally think marriage would be the first course of action. Screw the cops!  
**

**Night night everyone!  
**


	100. Chapter 100

I feel crazy as I wait for her at the end of the aisle.

I'm in my fucking pajamas in church, and I'm not even religious.

But as I watch her walk toward me I realize it doesn't matter.

I could be naked and it wouldn't matter.

The only thing that matters is the blinding smile on her face as I take her hand in mine.

We say the words that bind us together and through it all I stare at her.

And then the words it seems I've been waiting my entire life to hear.

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Awww...Pjsinchurchisle!**

**So this was pretty much where the original story ended. Before I realized I hated it.  
**

**We'll see what you think of the new and improved version.  
**

**Good morning ;-)  
**


	101. Chapter 101

The Priest kindly drives us back to the hotel.

I lock the door, shoving a chair under the knob for good measure.

Once I have Alice settled beneath the sheets, her breathing slow and even in sleep, I think about what to do next.

I'm sure it was Bella.

I'm sure she somehow convinced those boys to kidnap Alice.

And that right there was her first mistake.

Boys.

Boys are stupid.

Boys can't be trusted.

When you want something done, you need a man.

And as I slowly slip into bed next to my wife, it's as a man possessed.

* * *

**Oh yes...Carlisle is gonna fuck people up!  
**

**You are gonna LOVE IT!  
**

**I got the outtake back from Ladyeire and Born, so now that it is all pretty and makes sense it is going to be even harder to hold onto it.  
**

**That's what she said.  
**

***snicker*  
**


	102. Chapter 102

"Carlisle," Alice moans in her sleep. I wish it was the husky and breathless sound of her pleasure, but it's not. Fear oozes through her words, coating them in anguish.

I pull her even tighter against me, loving the way her satiny skin slips against mine.

"Hush," I soothe, brushing my lips against her temple. I can tell the moment she is pulled from sleep, the stress and tension in her body melts away.

"I was so scared," she whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear.

My breath is shaky and trembling as I inhale.

"I was too, my love."

* * *

**:-( Vulnerableisle.  
**

**Too sweet  
**


	103. Chapter 103

"What are we going to do?" Alice asks, turning in my arms. I look down at her, wishing the dark circles beneath her eyes were from a long night of lovemaking and not hours of tears.

"I'll take care of everything," I whisper, watching as my breath catches a lock of her hair, making it dance.

"But-," she mumbles, but my lips silence her protests.

My hunger, after feeling what it would be like without her, is overwhelming.

The need to taste and possess her, leaves me frantic.

Her body trembles beneath mine as my hands start roaming everywhere.

* * *

**Oh yes...roam Carlisle. ROAM!  
**

**Mrs. O'Shea...you better prepare yourself.  
**

**See...if we'd ended it back there we'd have missed these sexy times!  
**


	104. Chapter 104

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I need you?" I snarl, my fingers trembling as I tip her chin up. Her gray eyes hold so much love and hope; it steals my breath for a moment.

Knowing words can't possibly say as much as actions, I press my lips to hers.

Her hands move up over my shoulders, fingers spearing through my hair.

I roll her over onto her back, feeling her body arch to maintain contact as I sit back.

I can't take my eyes off her.

She's perfection personified.

And she's mine.

* * *

**Shell's moosh gets me every time.**

**I'm such a sucker.  
**

**Did you guys notice I changed the summary. I altered it from 'once daily updates' to 'should have been daily updates, but I'm a sucker.'  
**

**So true!  
**


	105. Chapter 105

My fingers run slowly over her sternum, knowing exactly where she wants my touch, but just enough of a dick to deny her.

The way her eyes roll back and her breath stutters make my cock even harder.

By the time my fingers circle around her belly button, she's panting wildly and a steady stream of pre-cum is leaving a trail from my cock to her thigh.

"Fuck," I moan as I finally allow the tip of my finger to slip through her slit. She is soaking wet and so hot, I can feel the warmth run straight through me.

* * *

**Gotta love a snail trail!  
**

**I've decided I'll post through chapter 111 today and then the last 10 chapters tomorrow. The epi and outtake will post on Saturday.  
**

**You're welcome! :-)  
**


	106. Chapter 106

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" I whisper, my eyes darting back and forth between her face and my fingers as they fuck her.

"Carlisle," she mumbles, her head tossing back and forth on the pillow. Her hands reach for me, but I curl my fingers inside her, making her whole body tremble. "Fuck, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm loving you," I growl as I inch my fingers out, only to cross them together and slide them back inside her. "Can't you feel my love?"

Her hips start rising and falling with my motions.

* * *

**I can feel his love.  
**

**Sorry...had to break for some kickboxing. I feel much better now!  
**

**More coming!  
**


	107. Chapter 107

I can read her body so well; I bring her to the brink of orgasm time and time again, denying her that final push she needs to come.

I've almost come twice, just watching her pleasure and pain.

It is a fine line, but I know how to work it.

When tears start leaking down her temple, then and only then do I climb on top of her.

Her arms and legs wrap around me desperately as I position my cock at the threshold of her body.

Her grip is suffocating, but I love it.

With one thrust, I'm home.

* * *

**Damn...just damn.  
**

**That happened.  
**


	108. Chapter 108

My cock never leaves the comfort of her body, we just rock slowly back and forth.

I can feel her heartbeat against my chest, a soothing and seductive lullaby that I will never be able to be without.

Its only when I feel her muscles clench down around my shaft, that I realize I forgot a condom.

We're not ready to be parents yet, well _she's_ not.

I'm more than ready to see her rounded with my child.

But the thought of _not_ coming inside her leaves me cold.

She's my wife.

So throwing caution to the wind, I explode.

* * *

**Whoops!  
**

**Baby juice is in the vicinity of her lady oven!  
**

**KimberlyAnnT...told ya!**


	109. Chapter 109

"Oh God! I can feel you coming!" Alice whimpers as her fingernails dig into my shoulders. Her tiny body convulses around me tightly.

I can feel the smile on her face as I collapse in her arms.

"What about the whole 'not ready for kids' thing?" she mumbles, her lips moving against my sweaty skin.

"I figured if it was meant to be, even if I double bagged it, I'd knock you up," I sigh as I rolled to my side, bringing her along with me. Her laughter fills the room, chasing away the last of the fear and desperation.

* * *

**Potent much? He sure thinks highly of his sperm.  
**

**~o ~o ~o  
**

**Typical man.  
**


	110. Chapter 110

"What are you going to do?" Alice asks, leaning over the back of the couch. She was trying to sneak a peek at my open laptop.

Minx.

We'd shared a quick shower, but now it was time to get serious.

I knew there was no saving my practice and reputation here, but that was fine with me.

Alice only had a few more months until she started at Columbia, and I had plenty of savings to keep us comfortable until I could get a new clientele established in New York.

And in the city, no one would care who you fucked.

* * *

**I'm sure people care...but for my purposes...they don't.**

**One more before I call it a night.  
**


	111. Chapter 111

"You don't need to worry what I'm doing, little love," I coo, quickly shifting the screen so she can't see.

"No fair," she whines, making me smile.

"It is my job to take care of you. It is _not_ my job to keep you informed as to _how_ I accomplish that mighty feat."

I ignore the sound of her stomping feet as she leaves the room.

My client list was open before me, and it only took a few clicks to have the name and contact information I need.

I'm breaking all kinds of rules as I dial the number.

* * *

**YES! Tomorrow...we get a new character!**

**I'm SO excited!  
**

**Ten chapters left and then the epi and outtake!  
**

**See you then!  
**


	112. Chapter 112

"Are you sure, Carlisle?"

The voice on the other end of the line is as familiar as my own after nearly ten years of treating him.

Our relationship had gone way past doctor and patient.

I consider Edward Masen my friend. He is completely fucked up, but he is my friend.

"I'm sure. She needs something only a man like you can give her. I'll email you the information once I set things up."

After getting business taken care of, I tell him all about my new wife.

"Are you willing to share?"

The growl that rips from my chest answers his question.

* * *

**Enter...Edward.**

**No, he is not a rent-a-cop *sorry Brandi* but I think you'll really enjoy him.  
**

**:-)  
**

**Good morning!  
**


	113. Chapter 113

"Guess not," he chuckles. "Well I can't wait to meet the woman who tamed Carlisle Cullen."

After ending the call, I go in search of Alice.

Hearing Edward speak so casually about sharing my girl has me desperate to claim her once more.

She is mine.

Mine to kiss.

Mine to hold.

Mine to fuck.

"Fuck," I moan as I step into our bedroom.

Alice is spread out in the middle of the bed, her fingers buried in her dripping pussy.

"I was hoping you'd come check on me," she whispers. Her gray eyes darken as I drop my pants.

* * *

**More sex? I guess so. These guys have epic stamina!  
**


	114. Chapter 114

My shirt falls to the ground and her eyes slip closed.

The sound of her fingers moving inside her pussy is obscene. My cock jerks, slapping against my abdomen as I kneel on the bed.

"You want me, sweetness?" I grunt, watching as a tremor snakes through her little body.

Her response is a low, needy moan, and I take pity on her.

With gentle hands, I flip her over onto her belly. Her legs part for me, and I settled between her luscious thighs.

My cock slides between her perfect ass cheeks and she lets out a shakey breath.

* * *

**Cockslideisle!**

**Where is that monster going, DaddyC?  
**


	115. Chapter 115

"Oh fuck…do it," she mumbles, turning her head to the side so she can see me.

I'm tempted, but I know fucking her ass will take patience I don't have. Instead, I push my hips forward, watching as my cock disappears inside her pussy.

My fingers slip through her copious moisture and I trail a silk-covered finger up to her pucker. Her body jumps as I slowly push the tip inside, the whole time my cock is buried deep in her pussy.

With gentle thrusts, I alternate fucking her with my finger and my cock, loving the sounds she makes.

* * *

**Dirty birdies.  
**

**I'm just going crazy with this shit now!  
**


	116. Chapter 116

By the time Alice comes for the third time, the entire room smells of sex. I manage to get two fingers inside her sweet little ass before I blow my load.

Now, holding her close, I can't stop smiling.

"That was fun," she sighs, snuggling closer.

"Yeah it was," I reply, feeling the weight of the past few days float away.

With plans for Bella in motion and our future ahead of us, I feel like things might work out.

"You think you've knocked me up yet?" Alice mumbles sleepily. I chuckle as I close my eyes and breathe her in.

* * *

**Wrapping up in a nice little package.**

**Ah...I love endings.  
**


	117. Chapter 117

**To: Edward Masen**

**From: Carlisle Cullen**

She will be waiting for you at nine on the corner of Main and Willow.

Do your best, or should I say, your worst.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hitting send, I should feel guilty.

Edward's proclivities are rather wild, but Bella needs to be taken down a notch.

Perhaps she will find enjoyment chained in his playroom.

And if not, at least the pictures he takes of her trussed up like a pig will keep her quiet.

I would love to be a fly on the wall during that scene.

But Bella is no longer my concern.

* * *

**Holy...shit.**

**Remember that outtake?  
**

**Yeah...  
**


	118. Chapter 118

Alice's hand is slightly sweaty in mine as we walk into the store.

Most of the drama has settled down over the past three weeks, but we still get nasty looks when we're out in public. They roll off my back, but I know they upset Alice.

"Let's get a few," I whisper in her ear as I reach for the boxes on the shelf.

"Hey stranger."

I turn at the familiar voice and nearly swallow my tongue at the sight of the person standing next to him.

"Edward?"

Alice gasps in surprise when she sees her mother beside Edward.

* * *

**Holy flurken shnit!**

**You guys...do you think I'd pull a Daria and send her off with a serial killer? Carlisle might be selfish but he's not overly cruel.  
**

**Bella is FINE! Wait and see...  
**


	119. Chapter 119

Edward is wearing his signature black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. The thick silver rings in his eyebrow and lip along with the tattoos that run up his throat and down his arm make him look dangerous. But as he smiles and runs his hand over his tall Mohawk, I can't help but return the smile.

"You look good," he teases, eyeing Alice as she hides behind me.

"As do you," I reply, looking pointedly at the woman silently standing next to him.

"Say hello, pet," Edward growls softly, jerking the length of silver chain in his hand.

* * *

**Wow...just...wow.**

**KK...can't believe this is happening.  
**

**There ya go! Another pre-made review!  
**


	120. Chapter 120

"Hello," Bella whispers, her eyes locked on our feet. A slight shiver rocks through her as Edward runs his hand down her throat.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing us together," Edward says with a smirk. The chain in his hand jingles, bringing my eyes down to where it's attached to a cuff on Bella's wrist.

"It was my pleasure," I reply. Edward's eyes widen when he sees the box I'm holding.

"Are you expecting?" he asks, and Bella's head cocks to the side as she waits for an answer.

"We hope so," I say, pulling Alice against me.

* * *

**Aw! Pregnancy tests.**

**Not like a box of tampons. I still hide that shit under something when I'm in the store.  
**

**Aren't you glad you know this about me ;)  
**


	121. Chapter 121

Bella shifts from foot to foot, and Edward jerks the chain to halt her motion.

"Do you have something to say, pet?" he growls softly. She pushes up to her tiptoes and whispers in his ear. He nods, apparently giving her permission to speak.

"I'm so happy for you both," Bella says, nothing but truth in her voice. Alice whimpers and I hold her even tighter.

"Thank you," Alice whispers, tears making her voice thick.

With our purchase in hand, we bid farewell to Edward and his pet and head back home.

My girl has a stick to pee on.

* * *

**The End...  
**

**Epi and outtake...I was going to wait and post them tomorrow...but I've got the oldest's first ballet recital tomorrow and a shitton of other things to do. Maybe I should just give them to you tonight.  
**

**Don't worry, it all wraps up with a nice little bow!  
**

**I feel really bad for anyone who had me on alert these last two weeks. That was a shitload of chapters in a short period of time.  
**

**I have zero impulse control.  
**


	122. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

"Carlisle!" I cringe and push myself further back in the corner of the living room. The quiet giggle behind me is going to give us away.

"Amelia? Where are you?"

"Shhh," I whisper as I reach over and pull the drapes around us. Little hands wrap around my legs as she peeks around me.

"Dada." I look down at the mumbled words and am met with the big gray-green eyes of my daughter.

"What lovey?" I ask, keeping my voice as quiet as possible.

"Momma?" she questions and I smile at her. Every since Alice got pregnant again, she is a hormonal mess. Poor Amelia can't understand why she is so moody all the time. And I'm not sure how to explain to an eighteen-month old about pregnancy and mood swings.

"Momma wants to play a game. So you hide here until Nanny Marie gets here, ya?" Amelia nods her head seriously, her short crop of blonde hair bouncing around her face. Even though her arrival came so quickly after we married, I would not have changed a thing.

"Carlisle! I'm not playing!" Alice calls, her frustration rapidly approaching the point of no return. Right now, I still have a chance of plying her into a good mood with kisses. If I let it go much longer, only a bubble bath and foot rub will save me from her wrath.

Following the sounds of her footsteps, I creep out of the living room and into the kitchen. I pass Marie in the hall, pointing behind me with a smile so she knows where to find her little charge. Used to our crazy household, the old Italian woman doesn't even blink an eye as she heads in to gather Amelia up.

Alice's back is to me as she stands at the kitchen counter, her fingers drumming impatiently on the marble surface. From behind, you can't tell she's pregnant at all. But as she shifts to the side, her belly makes an appearance. I love to see her all round with my child. Makes me feel like a manly man, knowing I did my duty and knocked her up.

Staying quiet, I creep behind her, wrapping my arms around her ever-growing waist.

"Hello," I coo, nibbling that magical spot behind her ear.

"Where have you _been_?" she growls, trying to stay angry. I push my hips against her ass, letting her feel what she does to me, what she always does to me.

"Amelia and I were playing," I whisper, letting my hands trail upward, cupping her full breasts.

"And where is the child in question? Will she be popping in at any moment?" Alice moans quietly as I pluck at her sensitive nipples. I shake my head, planting open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

"I passed Marie in the hall. She is taking Amelia to the aquarium. We have the whole house to ourselves."

Alice's moan is louder this time, and as she turns in my arms and kisses me desperately, I once more thank God that I found her. Before I met Alice, I thought my life was perfect. But I didn't know perfection until I was awakened at three in the morning by my wife nursing our little angle next to me. I didn't know what perfect was until I looked into my daughter's eyes.

I didn't know perfect…until I met her.

* * *

**Aw! So that is the end of Carlisle and Alice's story. The outtake will be Edward and Bella's tale. And it is VERY excited, in my opinion. It may not be your cup of tea, and that's fine! I stretched my legs with this outtake.  
**

**It will be up in just a bit. I'm between kids dinner and bedtime. Let me get them down so I can fully appreciate your reaction!  
**

**:-0  
**

**If you are leaving me here, I thank you.  
**

**If not...see you over there with Master and his pet.  
**


	123. Outtake

**Fly on the Wall**

**An outtake from Her Daughter  
**

Standing on the corner of Main and Willow, Bella shifted restlessly from foot to foot. When Carlisle called her to say he wanted to meet, she was scared at first. The attempted kidnapping had been a disaster and she'd refused to pay the boys their money after they returned the rental van damaged. Bella wasn't going to have them hurt Alice. She just wanted to get her away from Carlisle so he could see he was _meant_ to be with her. But perhaps he'd finally come to his senses and realized he needed a real woman to take care of his needs.

Bella had dressed to impress, her feet encased in black stilettos, making her legs go on for miles. Her short red dress was backless, and she'd piled her hair up so her neck was exposed. She thought she looked damn good, and she was ready for anything.

Edward watched from the stairwell of his building as Bella waited for a man who would never arrive. His car was ready, idling in the underground garage, but he was enjoying the sight before him too much to be worried about schedules. When Carlisle had called him, asking for his help, Edward had immediately agreed.

A decade earlier, his first meeting with Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been life changing. For years, Edward worried his sexual preferences were wrong. Disgusting. The girls he'd approached had run screaming from his bedroom. But Carlisle gave him books to read and held his hand as he finally discovered what he really was.

A dominant.

The first time he went into a sex shop and held a paddle in his hand had been euphoric. And Carlisle had been right there beside him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Carlisle. But as he watched the woman he had been sent to seduce and destroy, he was suddenly thinking about more than just a favored owed.

He was hungry for the innocent lamb standing at the corner.

*()*()*

Bella jumped when the elegant black car pulled up on the side of the street. The windows were tinted, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see inside. Just as she started to back away, the front window slid down an inch and a melodic voice echoed through the dark night.

"Carlisle asked me to pick you up."

Bella should have been petrified. She should have run back into one of the restaurants that lined Main Street. But even though it went against everything she'd ever been taught, Bella reached for the door handle and slipped into the back seat. No lights flashed on as she entered, and as soon as her door was closed, the car took off into the night.

After numerous twists and turns, the car finally stilled, the engine slowly dying. The silence was deafening as Bella waited for something to happen. Her hands fumbled with the hem of her dress as she sat patiently. A yelp tore free from her lips when the door was suddenly ripped open. A hand wrapped in black leather extended into the opening.

"Come."

Bella's fingers trembled as she grasped the proffered hand. As the door slammed shut behind her, she had no idea she'd just left her old life behind.

*()*()*

Edward had purposefully left the garage lights off, knowing the darkness would disorient Bella. He could feel her hands getting sweaty, the wetness slipping against the leather of his gloves. Keeping her hand in his, he walked swiftly into his home. He knew exactly where everything was without the benefit of light and maneuvered them down toward the basement. As the heavy wood door slammed shut behind them, Bella started to drag her feet.

"Where is Carlisle?" she whimpered, putting her hand out to try and halt their forward motion. Edward didn't slow as he continued down the stairs. He expected her to put up a fight. Any normal woman would.

"You will speak when I give you permission," Edward growled, his patience growing thin. "And I do not remember giving you permission."

As Edward anticipated, her tears started soon after, and by the time they had stopped outside the playroom door, Bella was hysterical.

"Why are you doing this?" she wailed, fear making her nauseous. She knew it had been wrong to try to kidnap Alice, but for Carlisle to have handed her over to a maniac was beyond belief. Edward snarled as he gently pushed Bella against the door. His hand wrapped softly around her throat, loving the way her pulse hammered against his fingers.

"You are here to be my plaything for the evening. If you behave, I promise you will experience pleasure beyond your wildest imagination. But if you decide you want to make things difficult, I will turn your ass so red, you won't be able to sit down for a month. It is your choice."

Bella's sobbing breaths were the only sound as she struggled to calm herself. The latent power in the man standing before her proved he would and could do exactly what he'd promised. It took a few minutes, but Bella was able to get herself under control.

"I'll behave," she whimpered. Edward released her throat and grabbed her hand once more as he turned and opened the playroom door. As it swung open, the rich scent of lavender and beeswax calmed him as it always did. Flicking a switch by the door, the room was illuminated with soft light. Bella allowed herself to be guided over to a black padded bench. She was pushed down by strong hands on her shoulder and only then did she chance looking up at her captor.

The man standing over her was a dichotomy of contradictions. His elegant nose was pierced with thick steel. Intricate tattoos covered his throat and jaw. Steel ran through his lip and eyebrow as well, and his hair was pushed up into a Mohawk. Black leather covered his long, lean legs and his broad torso was wrapped in soft black cotton.

"Are you finished?" Edward teased, feeling himself swell in his leathers as her eyes raked over him. He was used to being looked at by women, usually in disgust. But Bella's gaze was alarmingly arousing. She liked what she saw when she looked at him. Bella flushed a beautiful shade of pink and dropped her eyes to the ground.

_Perfect_, Edward thought as he left her sitting there and walked over to the tall armoire by the door and grabbed a silk scarf from a drawer.

"From now on, I am the one in charge of your senses. We will start by taking away your sight," Edward said softly as he walked back to Bella. She trembled as he moved behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded without hesitation.

"Perfect."

*()*()*

"Ah!" Bella squealed as the soft tongues of the flogger rained down on her flesh. After the man had covered her eyes with the scarf, he made her stand as he slowly stripped her dress off, leaving her in just a pair of tiny panties and her heels. He then made her walk across the room, the cool air caressing her skin, leaving behind goosebumps. She was now standing against a rough concrete wall, her arms chained above her head with cold steel.

"I've already told you to be quiet once. If I have to tell you again, I'll gag you," Edward snapped, his raging arousal coming out as frustration. He shouldn't be surprised she was having a hard time following directions. It was obvious she wasn't a trained submissive, but she possessed all the signs and traits of one. He was hoping after his favor for Carlisle was done, he might be able to keep the girl.

"If you can keep your mouth shut, I'll let you have a taste of what I can give you," Edward cooed as he lifted the flogger once more. He loved watching the tails wrap across her flesh, the rabbit fur stroked her just like his fingers were dying to. Edward watched her struggle to get herself into a place where she could control herself as he set the flogger down. By the time he turned back to her, the change in her was remarkable. Her face was free of the stress he'd seen just seconds before. Her breathing was easy and the tension in her frame had disappeared.

Edward tried to ignore the trembling in his fingers as he reached out to touch her, but he couldn't. As he slipped his hands across the fine flesh of her belly, he felt as if his entire life was changing.

From that moment on, nothing would be the same.

*()*()*

Bella had no idea how she managed to stay silent as the man slid his fingers into her panties. His teasing touches had wandered across her breasts and belly before they finally moved to where she was soaked.

For him.

She knew it wasn't the bite of the flogger or the grip of the cuffs that were making her so desperate for stimulation. It was the man in charge. Even though she couldn't see him, his image was there behind her blinded eyes. Those piercing eyes and full lips, she could almost picture what he would look like as he touched her.

"You will not come without permission," he growled, his voice in her ear making her jump. Bella knew she should be embarrassed or ashamed as he slipped her panties down her thighs, but all she felt was relief.

"Oh baby, you are one fine piece of ass," Edward sighed, watching her closely to see how she reacted to the humiliating remark. From the way her nipples puckered and her pussy wept, she enjoyed being ridiculed. He would have to remember that. "Now, my pet, you may come when I tell you."

Bella bit her lip to keep from screaming as he roughly slid three fingers inside her. It had been months since the fumbling fingering Carlisle had given her in the club bathroom, and she had faked that orgasm. She'd never come from anything beside her own fingers or her trusty vibrator. But as his long, thick digits curled and twisted inside her, she felt an orgasm approaching fast.

"Hold it," Edward whispered, his lips moving against her cheek. His tongue came out, tracing over the curve of her jaw. "You can do it. And just think of how much better it will feel because you've pleased me."

Bella was going to snap. No matter how tight she clenched her muscles or tried to distract herself, she was going to come and he would be disappointed. Just as she resigned herself to the inevitable, he said the magic words.

"Come, pet."

*()*()*

As Edward watched Bella ride out her release, two things were clear. One, she had never experienced an orgasm she hadn't given herself. And two, there was no way in hell he'd be able to give her up.

Moving quickly, Edward released her limp form from the cuffs and carried her over to the bed he had set up in the corner. Her breathing was deep and even as she lay spread atop the satin sheets. But Edward still had to do what he'd promised Carlisle. So, he let her rest for a moment as he set up the camera and readied the whipping bench. By the time he'd set the paddle and camera remote next to the bench, his cock was painfully hard in his leathers. He needed a release, but it felt wrong to ask it of Bella before he'd done what he had been asked. Once those pictures were saved on his hard drive, then he would see if she wanted to please him.

"Up, pet," Edward ordered, trying to keep his voice firm. Bella sat up quickly, her eyes still covered with the fabric. She was disoriented for a moment before everything came crashing down on her.

She lifted her face upward, somehow knowing exactly where he was standing in the room. She didn't question the way her body reacted to his presence, she just accepted it. Remembering his order, Bella slowly slid to the edge of the bed and stood. She felt vulnerable, standing naked in front of him, but at the same time relieved. He would take care of her, she knew that instinctively.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now, but you are still to remain silent," he said, his nimble fingers working to release the scarf. Bella blinked several times and the room came into focus again. Though she wanted to look at the objects scattered around, her eyes locked on the man.

"That's a good little pet," he cooed as he dropped the scrap of silk to the floor and sat down on the padded bench. "I am going to have you bend yourself over my knee, slut."

Bella was surprised at how easy it was to obey as she slid her bare body across his leather-covered lap. His hands moved up and down her spine, nails scratching at her sensitive skin.

"You broke the rules and need to be punished," he rasped, his hand shaking as he reached for the paddle. Suddenly, with her stretched out and trusting across his lap, he detested Carlisle for even asking this of him. But a promise was a promise.

The paddle made no sound as it arced down toward her ass, but the smack of leather against flesh was loud in the room. As was Bella's cry of surprise and pain.

"Silence!" he snarled. The next three strikes were gentler and directed more toward her thighs than her ass, but they still hurt. Bella could taste blood as she bit her lip, trying to stay quiet as the hits just kept coming. She _must_ have done something horrible to deserve this, she thought as she squirmed. The man wouldn't punish her without good reason.

"Ten," Edward sighed, relieved to have finished his duty. Bella's ass was pink and he could smell her tears, but she had stayed quiet and still. He'd had veteran submissives across his lap who hadn't been able to take his paddle. He kept one hand on her back to ground her as he tossed the paddle to the side and hit the stop button on the remote. The little red light on the camera blinked off and Edward's promise to Carlisle was complete.

Now…now it was time to see if the woman lying naked across his lap would be the answer to his prayers.

*()*()*

"I'm a dominant."

The words hung heavy in the air as Bella sat on the bed, wrapped in a silk robe. He had smoothed a peppermint-scented balm on her abused flesh and then helped her stand. Though she could see and sense the tension in him, his hands had been gentle. And now he was before her, telling her things she'd only ever read about.

"You get off on hurting people?" Bella asked, her voice hoarse from disuse. The man sighed and shook his head, running both his hands along the shaved sides of his head.

"I get off on being a leader. I get off on watching someone release her inhibitions and follow explicit directions without hesitation. I get off on being trusted for even the littlest decision," he explained calmly. His eyes were intense as he looked down at her, and though she should be frightened of his appearance and proclivities, she was not.

"Why me?" she whispered, wondering if he had a harem of women somewhere in the house just waiting to serve him. The thought made her nauseous. She wanted to be the one to take care of the blatant erection pushing against the leather of his pants.

"I was doing a friend a favor. But then…then I saw you and it became more," he said vehemently, moving so he was kneeling before her. As she looked down at him, it felt wrong to have him at her feet. _She_ should be kneeling at his feet.

"What do you want?"

Edward hesitated, he knew what he wanted, but was afraid if he told her she might run. But he'd promised himself he would be honest with her, no matter what.

"I want you to be my pet. I want to care for you, for all of your needs. I want you to sleep at the foot of my bed, ready to serve me at the drop of a hat. I want you chained to my side. You'd be a slave to my desires. I want to _own_ you."

Bella couldn't speak. She knew what she _should_ say. She should demand that he release her. She should walk away and never think of him again. She should…

Though there were a million thing she _should_ do, there was nothing she _could_ do but accept.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling as if a lifetime of fear had just melted away. Edward stared at her in shock.

"Yes?"

Bella giggled at his dumbstruck expression.

"If you thought I'd say no, why did you ask?"

"I never imagined you would agree. And to be honest, I hadn't wanted to get my hopes up," Edward admitted. With a deep breath, he pushed to his feet, towering over her. "There are things we need to discuss and arrangements to be made, but right now, I want you to express your gratitude."

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of his strong hands as they worked at the lacing of his pants. The leather parted, giving her a glimpse of his flat lower abdomen and the tip of his cock. Her mouth watered. Taking his shaft in his hand, Edward swiped the leaky head across her lips, loving the way his cum looked painted across her face.

"Kiss it," he snarled, waiting with bated breath as she met his eyes. Her lips pursed into a perfect pucker as she leaned forward and gently worshiped his cock. Her lids flickered closed as she savored him.

"Oh shit," he moaned, "I'm going to fuck your face now. You better hold on tight." With his hands gripped tightly in her hair, he pushed into the heat of her mouth, feeling the scrape of her teeth against his sensitive shaft. She gagged every time he thrust deeply, but he could see the pleasure in her tear-filled eyes. She was enjoying every minute.

"Swallow," Edward ordered as he started to come down her throat. The motion of her throat moving around him made him wonder how soon he would be ready to take her again. Bella let his cock fall from her open mouth, keeping her expression blank.

"You are everything I'd hoped you'd be."

*()*()*

"You can take it, you said you could," Edward cooed as he gently thrust forward. Bella's teeth bit into the rubber gag in her mouth as she tried to breathe through the pain. They had been working on her fears and hesitations for a few weeks now, and she finally thought she was ready for more. But as her Master pushed forward into her virgin ass, she knew she had been wrong.

"Nope, it's too late now. You wanted this…begged for this. My pet said she could take it, now take it," Edward growled when she tried to move forward. He wrapped his hand in her hair and moved his hips to follow her. When she'd approached him, in her most respectful tone of course, and asked if they could try to move forward with her training, he warned her. But she had been adamant she was ready. The snot and tears on her face were proof she had been wrong.

Hating to see her suffer, even if she'd brought it on herself, Edward released the masterful hold he had on himself and looked down at his cock moving inside her. Her back was a perfect arch from the pull of the ropes on her arms above her, and her ass cheeks bounced with his every thrust. He came in less than a minute.

"Now perhaps you will trust your Master when he says you're not ready," Edward panted as he eased his cock from her abused hole. She nodded her head, whimpering around the gag. He released her hands and carried her into the attached bathroom, setting her in the tub. She didn't look at him as he started the water and removed her gag.

"Are you sore?" he questioned, his hands gentle as they ran through her hair. In their bathroom, she had absolute freedom to speak, not that she did it often.

"If I am, I deserve it," she sulked. Edward grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her head up so she was looking at him.

"Are. You. Sore?" he snarled. She nodded her head, tears once more filling her eyes. She was disappointing him left and right. It wouldn't surprise her if he made her leave. As if he could sense the tenor of her thoughts, Edward pulled her into his arms, ignoring the water that sloshed over the side of the tub.

"It is my fault. I should never have allowed you to influence the direction of the scene. I knew you weren't ready. But perhaps now you will trust me when I suggest we wait," he sighed. She nuzzled against him, her head resting on the colorful designs that covered his flesh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Edward took a deep breath and waited a moment to make sure his voice would be free of the tears that clouded his vision. He'd never had a slave who affected him so deeply.

"Everything is fine, pet."

*()*()*

"The chain is to make sure you don't venture more than three feet from me at all times. You will keep your eyes down unless you're given permission. You speak to no one. You do not need to worry about anything except pleasing me. If I ask you to drop to your knees and suck my cock, you will do so because you know it is what I desire. You will not worry about what others think of you. _I _am your only concern."

Bella felt her pussy weep as Edward closed the cuff around her wrist. She knew her Master would protect her and keep her safe. And to be able to worry about nothing was strangely liberating.

The trip to the drug store was exciting. She made sure to always have slack on the chain, if only because she didn't _want_ to be far from her Master. When she felt him stop and heard a familiar voice call his name, she could feel herself starting to get upset, but a well timed pull on the chain that joined them had her centered once more. She listened halfheartedly to the conversation between Carlisle and her Master, but knew if there was something she needed to know, Master would tell her.

Though she knew it was wrong, when she heard Carlisle confirm that Alice might be pregnant, she had to do something.

"Do you have something to say, pet?" Edward snarled, the undercurrent of disappointment evident in his words. Breaking several of their unspoken rules, Bella leaned up and asked permission to speak. His gruff nod was all the approval she received.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Bella whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground. After the words were spoken she retreated back into her Master's side and stayed silent. She knew there would be a punishment coming her way, but it would be worth it.

She'd had to make things right.

*()*()*

"Fuck, you look amazing," Edward growled as he finished tightening the last rope. Bella was kneeling on top of the padded table, her head resting on the soft surface. Her arms were pulled tightly above her head and tied down to the legs of the bench with soft ropes. Edward had looped the rope around her thighs, pulling them apart so she was wide open for his pleasure.

And for hers.

Wearing nothing but a smile and his ink, Edward walked around his bound pet. In the last seven months they had experienced an unfathomable amount of pleasure. With every orgasm, Edward felt himself falling harder for his pet. She was no longer just a vessel for his ecstasy; she was the person who held his heart.

And the ring he'd had specially made was waiting for her.

He'd only hoped she'd say yes.

As Edward's pet, Bella was irrevocably linked to him. She would say yes because he'd ask it of her. But she would also say yes because she no longer knew what life was without him leading her.

He was the man she loved, the Master she worshiped and the leader she revered.

And she knew without a doubt they would live happily ever after.

* * *

**Sniff. I got really attached to these two! But they were just a means to an end, and so I say goodbye without remorse. **

**Now to you...I say goodbye to you with a heavy heart. There are no plans (at all) for me to start any more drabbles or full-length fics. I am donating to the Red Cross and Toys for Tots compliations and there is always a chance I might actually remember when peoples birthdays are and I post a birthday OS.  
**

**But otherwise, I am saying farewell.  
**

**Thank you to Born and Ladyeire for making sure this wasn't TOO crazy.  
**

**Thanks to the girls over on Twitter who twatted about this. (I know it's tweet, but come on...it's twat.)  
**

**Thank you to the lurkers and lovers and reviewers and complainers.  
**

**And now...I blow out my final kiss.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


End file.
